


Angel Rule Number 99: Prayer

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Angel Law Related Stories [6]
Category: Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angelic Possession, Backstory, Demonic Possession, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prayer, Racism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit had stopped praying to the higher beings that were not named Palutena a long time ago. When asked why, Pit simply explains that the voice never reaches out to the angels who give them their respects. Dark Pit wonders about that as he begins going to Smash Church to give his prayers. Despite the menacing looks thrown at him due to his appearance, Dark Pit is surprised at the secret of getting the voice to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Rule Number 99: Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> You get Holy Poses in this story and part of the creation story of the Golden Land that sets the entire universe in motion in my stories. Enjoy!

The Smash Brothers Realm…the place for where the greatest fights have been arranged for your entertainment. Fighters from all over the universe gather to participate in this large event ranging from heroes, to favorite mascots and even divine beings. It was a free for all as far as everyone was concerned and the hand in charge who was dubbed Master Hand had made sure to regulate the matches to where no one would die. His tournament allowed for no casualties and brought in more money as a result. The Smash Brothers Realm was able to expand its rosters over the years as a result and attracted so many new faces that it was the talk of the universe. Now it was a matter of getting the special invitation to participate against the All Stars of the universe.

The Smash Brothers Realm had many locations for the many tourists who decided to stick around and wait for the big games. Hotels were reserved for those who were either related to the fighters or those who bought the tickets early. To make Smash Brothers Realm as lively as possible, Smashopolis was created over time that had everything from the arena to the mall to fancy restaurants and even an arcade meant to be a tribute to all the old school fighters in the universe. There was even a grand library and a botanical garden to boot.

Where this story begins is in Smash Church though. As one would guess when coming to a world where many religions cross, Master Hand made it to worship any deity…and that didn't really go so well when even the Smashers had their own Gods and Goddesses to worship (or not at all). As a result, the actual Goddess in Smash Brothers claimed the church was mainly for her followers from another human world. It was unfair, but this was for a specific purpose…mainly she wanted these followers to reach the Mother of the Universe with their unique prayers. By unique…the voice would only listen through the Holy Poses. It sounded pure when the name rang in your ears, but it was far from it.

"No! You're not doing it right! Spread your legs out more!" Shouted a voice inside the church. "And you, open your mouth wider! The offering requires you to take it all in!"

If you read this and assumed they were talking about sex…well…you might be onto something. Unfortunately, the Holy Poses were apparently just created by the Father of the Universe that was specifically for the Mother of the Universe. This included spreading stretching, spreading your legs…and doing some rather lewd actions with your body to pay your respects to the Father of the Universe.

The captain of the royal bodyguards known as Pit sighed seeing how the young virgin nuns that had migrated over from The Continent of that human world to here did not understand the process. He had explained to these young ladies what they needed to do and how to perfect the Holy Poses. This included actually getting physical with them on how far they needed to stretch. If anyone walked in on Pit, it would look like he was training the girls to have sex…which for the brunette would be in his character. The thing is that Pit was dead serious of getting this lesson done so he could relax, so he was harsher than usual.

"My apologies Sir Pit…I cannot…"

"Don't say that. Just hold the pose."

Pit wouldn't even let these girls think they were failures. He would force them to do this all night especially when he was in "Captain Mode" where he drop his cutesy act and act like a commander. These girls were not the angels in Skyworld though, but he didn't seem to care seeing as how these Holy Poses weren't going to kill them.

"You got it. Hold Crush Evil for a few more seconds before putting your leg down. The timing has to be exact when you say the prayer. Otherwise, you're wasting your time."

"I…understand."

The angel coached the other girls to focus on Holy Pose Decalogue and Holy Pose Remorse before turning his attention to the sound of someone falling flat on their face. The serious expression on Pit's face fell as it turned into a perverted grin.

"Pittoo, what did I say about keeping your ass in the air?"

The only other angel that was in the church at the moment was Pit's replica who went by the name Lived Twilight to give himself his own identity. Dark Pit was forced to attend the Holy Pose session to understand the angel culture. All he saw were a bunch of virgin nuns being forced to commit adultery poses in the name of God. Being forced to do them was nothing short of embarrassing especially when Dark Pit had to do Holy Pose Wraith that required him to bend down and maintain the pose. Pit had told him that if he became more accustomed to the pose, he could start getting creative with it. Dark Pit wondered how it would even be possible for him to aim with his staff in a pose like this, but Pit said it was possible.

"Shut up, Pitstain! I can't stand these fucking poses!" He cursed causing the nuns to look in his direction with surprise. He was ruining their concentration by not acting like an angel.

"Maybe you're not praying hard enough to Adam." Pit snarked before putting his commander mask back on. "You better get back to stretching, or I'll make you pay for it later."

The dark angel blushed at the implication. The last thing he wanted was to do this in front of the other Smashers at Smash Brothers Mansion for not perfecting it in the silence of the church.

"Dammit, Pitstain! Why don't you do the praying yourself and show those girls how to do it correctly?!"

Dark Pit wanted to put Pit in the same situation as him knowing the secret of why the light angel refused to do them. The black angel didn't want to admit him spying on his older twin and doing the poses on his own…and Pit wasn't using them in the name of God. He was literally using them for…hypothetical sexual situations. Pit must have caught on hence forcing Dark Pit to be at the church.

To Li's surprise, Pit's expression darkened. He let out a huge sigh as he intended to call it a day for the nuns just because Dark Pit ruined his mood.

"What's the point in praying when the Father of the Universe will never hear me?" Pit answered his younger twin with another question. "I'm not pure enough."

"What? But I'm…"

The light angel sighed again as he told the girls that they were allowed to stop for the day and to come back tomorrow when Melpha will be their guide instead of him. Dark Pit wondered if he touched a nerve with the angel captain this time around.

* * *

So for the rest of the day, Dark Pit would be moody due to how things went at Smash Church. Pit had been rather distant with his twin after the two arrived back at the mansion. Pit desired isolation at the moment and had gone off to the training room to get his mind off of the conversation earlier on today. Dark Pit wanted to pester the angel captain, but felt like he would only make the situation worse. It sucked because Dark Pit couldn't bring up something that has been bothering him as of late.

Ever since he broke a specific statue in Skyworld (and blamed it on the 10th division because they were a bunch of snot nosed kids anyway minus Rita), Dark Pit had started to hear a voice in his head. No, he was certain he wasn't crazy, but he heard an older woman speak to him constantly. She was always lecturing him on what he wasn't doing and overall sounded like a more condescending Palutena. Hearing Palutena speak through telepathy was bad enough, but this woman's voice was around 24-7 when he was alone. It was the loudest whenever he thought of not so innocent things such as sleeping in the same bed as Lucina or enjoying Pit's little sessions in the middle of the night when he thought no one was watching.

Speaking of Palutena…Li intended to speak to her on what was wrong with Pit. She was supposed to have a match today, so he would have to wait for the green haired Goddess to finish her match with Ganondorf. He always enjoyed watching those two battle because both of them never seemed to give it their all unless they wanted to humiliate a specific someone on the battlefield (for Palutena it was Zelda and for Ganondorf it was Link). Palutena lit up something in Ganondorf's heart that made him smirk and go all out on the Goddess of Light. Palutena appeared to actually work for in this matchup in comparison and overall it was entertaining especially since they were dead even most of the time…unless Palutena was really angry and didn't want to put up with Ganondorf's shit…then she won by a landslide.

After the battle, the two returned from the transporter. Dark Pit couldn't quite hear what Ganondorf was complaining about, but Palutena just giggled and waved him off. Dark Pit had a feeling that the Goddess of Light was going to shower immediately, so he needed to be quick about it.

Dark Pit had the head start to getting to the top floor (he was watching from the TV screen on the fourth floor to begin with). Normally, Palutena would just teleport to the top floor and take a shower, but she decided to walk just so she could move her hips while Ganondorf was staring. Something was probably going to happen tonight and Rosalina was going to get kicked out of the room again.

"Is there something you need Pittoo?" Palutena questioned as she made it to the fifth floor.

"It's Dark Pit or Lived Twilight!" Dark Pit corrected. "And can you tell me what the hell is wrong with Pitstain? He's been acting funny ever since we returned."

"Oh? What happened in the church?"

"I asked him why he wouldn't pray and he said that he wasn't pure enough. What's up with the Father and the Mother of the Universe? You're old enough to know about them, right?"

"Please don't insinuate I am an old lady, or you will be grounded." Palutena reminded the black angel as he shivered at her tone. "To answer your question, angels and Gods do indeed pray to the Father and the Mother of the Universe. Humans pray to us Gods for many things, but us Gods desire the same approval from the Golden Land. Now I remind you, we do not need to pray to Prism. His title doesn't benefit us in any shape or form."

"What title?"

"Prism is called the Sorcerer of Misfortune. While he's capable of creating good fortune that is only after misfortune has befallen you. We need something immediately therefore it is not needed to pray to him. Instead, we pray to the Mother and the Father of the Universe who may have passed away but will forever resonate within the universe."

"Is that why this is the only religion taught in this realm despite this being the ultimate realm of crossovers?" The black angel questioned.

"That is correct. Most Smashers have a deity they worship in their realm, but we must all remember that the Golden Land is the center of the universe no matter what myth is given in his or her realm. Nobody would exist without the Golden Land. Everything begins with the Golden Land and ends with the Golden Land."

"I…see…" Dark Pit murmurs softly as these words would be remembered for the rest of his life.

"Perhaps you should return to Smash Church tomorrow and hear what the priestess has to say." Palutena suggested to the black clad doppelgänger. "I may be the Goddess of Knowledge, but I feel like hearing it from the church itself will give more meaning. There is a very detailed book on the origin of the Golden Land and the importance of the prayers after all."

Dark Pit nodded his head slowly. It was funny how Palutena made things rather interesting for him, but not Pit who had tried to enforce this lesson on him in the first place.

* * *

Later on the next day, Dark Pit set out to Smash Church on his own. Because he left earlier that day, he decided to walk the entire time instead of taking the bus and getting to the place sooner. Like Sonic and a few other Smashers, Dark Pit did not mind walking from Smash Brothers Mansion to Smashopolis. It might have taken a little more over an hour due to the large distance (and this is because Master Hand didn't want any obsessive fans reaching the mansion easily), but Dark Pit enjoyed the nature around him. Viridi would probably tease him that they were similar in that aspect and he should work for her to always feel the taste of Mother Nature, but Pittoo would decline because as annoying as Palutena was, he would rather be able to look after Pit so the idiot wouldn't get himself killed than work for the Goddess of Nature who would turn against Palutena if anyone allowed her to.

Dark Pit will always be surprised at the normal animals that would be around the area combined with some Pokémon that had migrated to Smash Brothers Realm due to the usually warm climate. Multiple species in one place was a sight to behold. The flowers though were probably the most pleasant thing to see on the road that would be missed if you took the bus to Smashopolis. At the halfway point, there was Smash Forest where everything awesome about nature was, but Dark Pit found it a hassle to go to the place alone. You never knew what would pop up in the mysterious forest after all.

It didn't take too long for Dark Pit to get to where he needed to be. Glancing around, he wondered if anyone was around. There was one person there though. A woman that appeared tall from a distance but was actually the same height as Dark Pit who was a brunette with a revealing nun outfit that the dark angel would describe as blue as the ocean. Her metal boots shimmered in the morning sun that would have blinded any man that looked down at her boots.

Lived had every intention of greeting the nun, but this nun wasn't like the other ones that Pit had been handling in the church. This one was dangerous and the minute she saw Dark Pit approaching, she took out a staff and a chain sickle that she was hiding under her outfit and pointed it toward Li.

 _That's not a nun! That's an inquisitor_! Dark Pit exclaimed as he cursed to himself for not bringing a weapon. He was going to church, so why would he want to bring a weapon and draw any more attention to himself? He ended up raising his hands up in the air.

"Wait, I'm just here to go church! Why are you pointing those weapons at me?"

She didn't seem to hear or care that Dark Pit had no intention to fight her. She started chanting a spell that was creating a purple flame around her.

"I was only told to not attack anyone who goes into the church.  _How stupid that everyone here can worship a fake God and not the true God._  Demons like you are fair game and will be vanquished!"

"Wait, I'm not-"

The inquisitor shot flames from her weapon that was aimed toward the dark angel. Dark Pit may have been quick to dodge it, but if he moved anywhere else, he feared that there might be a wildfire with how these magical flames worked. He didn't want to be surrounded by fire though. It reminded him too much of the time that Pit's wings nearly got burned off…

"Black winged demon, you will not flee from my sight. Any demon that crosses paths with the church will be burned by the holy flames!"

"But I'm a-garhhh!"

Dark Pit didn't dodge this time and was indeed surrounded by purple flames. The judgmental woman was slowly walking toward him preparing to fire another attack again that would finish him off. Dark Pit didn't know what to do to convince her to stop attacking.

Around this time, Pit was returning to the church with one of main nuns in the charge. (This probably explained why Pit wasn't around when Li woke up). This nun looked different from the one attacking the clone. She was a beautiful busty blonde lady with glasses that added to her cuteness, a blue cap with a religious symbol on it and a blue dress with a purple cloth wrapped around her body. Pit was helping the woman carry the groceries she bought at Trade Center despite the fact she could have carried it on her own. It was probably Pit wanting to help kind ladies in need that he decided to be her errand boy. However, upon seeing the inquisitor nearly burn Dark Pit to the ground caused Pit shove the groceries in between her chest as he rushed in.

"What are you doing Sigui? STOP!" Pit shouted before she had the chance to kill his twin.

Sigui was confused seeing the light angel jump in front of his twins with those angry eyes. She shivered at how furious he was with her trying to do the right thing.

"Why won't you let me finish the demon?" She asked darkly. "Why would an angel want to help a demon?"

"Sigui, this is my twin." Pit told her simply. "Put the holy flame out for Palutena's sake! Everything else is going to catch fire if you don't!"

Sigui did not have the power to do such a thing in retrospect. However, if the flames were based on her drive to kill, losing the desire to kill only weakened the flame.

"How? How can an angel have a demon as a twin?"

"It's like asking how a demon can have an angel as a sister." Pit mocked. "He's with me. This is my younger twin Pittoo and he should be treated the same way as I am treated."

"It's Dark Pit or Lived Twilight!" Dark Pit corrected. The dark angel had no intention of asking Pit to follow through especially since he was kind of hiding behind his older twin. "Tell that scary lady to put her weapon away!"

"Scary? I will have you know these are weapons entrusted to me by God! Why would I put them away in the presence of a demon?"

"Sigui, please. It's okay." Melpha spoke causing Sigui to gasp.

"You too? Why?"

"Master Lived is not a demon. He is an angel learning the Holy Poses and becoming closer to God."

"Then why are his wings like that?"

"He was born that way." Pit answered causing Dark Pit to flinch at the implication of his origins. "Pittoo, it's okay. She won't hurt you."

"You say that but…"

Sigui reluctantly put her weapons away, but continued to judge the dark angel from a distance. Dark Pit interpreted her as a hardheaded individual that would never admit that she was wrong. It was just his luck to meet her.

The four would make their way into the church where Melpha would ask Sigui to come and make the snacks for the nuns that would show up later. The younger woman may have protested, but complied with Melpha's demand. This gave Pit and Dark Pit time to themselves.

"So, why are you here in the church?" Pit asked. "You came willingly when I thought you would quit."

"I want to know why these prayers are so important." Dark Pit stated. "You need to explain to me why you won't pray."

"…This again." Pit shook his head in annoyance as he let out a small chuckle. "There isn't anything to explain…"

"I would like to know how someone like you who created me cannot hear the Father of the Universe. Is there something I'm missing in this equation?"

Pit opened his mouth ready to explain what was the issue with praying. Instead, he closed his mouth and decided to let Dark Pit ask Melpha instead.

"Come on Pitstain! This is really important!"

"…I don't think it is…besides…Melpha can tell you what you need to know."

"But I want to learn it from you."

The light angel sighed in defeat before leaving. Dark Pit wanted to follow after Pit, but was stopped by Melpha who called out to the angel captain. She frowned seeing Pit leave before the Holy Pose training began.

"I'm sorry Master Lived. Can you come back later?" She asked. "I made it clear to your brother that I needed these girls to focus today and I cannot afford any distractions. If you have questions, come back later on this evening. I will be available."

Dark Pit really didn't have a choice at this point since he wanted to learn about the prayers and the Golden Land…not the sex poses that these girls were being taught.

* * *

Dark Pit ended up spending most of the day lollygagging around Smashopolis asking himself repeatedly on why the prayers are so important. These thoughts took over his mind that even during normal activities like going to the arcade or eating wasn't enough to take his mind off the serious questions he wanted to ask Melpha in particular. Why was Pit unable to hear the voices like he could when his own purity came from Pit? What had caused the creators of the universe to abandon Pit when he was the self-righteous idiot that anyone would talk to?

Later in the evening, Dark Pit would decide to return to Smash Church to continue where he left off with the questions. Anything concerning Pit would not happen tonight because Melpha was nowhere to be found.

"If you are looking for Melpha, she has already left with her angel friend."

Only the inquisitor was still in the church to Dark Pit's disappointment.

"Friend?"

"Not your twin, but the Lady Archangel that Melpha had befriended during the Queen's Blade tournament. She is like you. She is not angel like in the slightest. She storms into the church and demands that she and Melpha hang out at the Smash Casino to relax. Who does the Lady Archangel think she is telling Melpha that she needs to have fun? There is no "fun" in the holy place!"

"You are the no fun woman, I see." Dark Pit snarked only to regret speaking his opinion seeing as how she heard him.

"If I wasn't told specifically not to harm you, I would be getting rid of you for a comment like that."

"How unholy like."

"You're no angel no matter what Pit says." Sigui told him harshly. "I refuse to believe someone with wings as dark as yours is an angel."

Dark Pit wanted to make a nasty retort so badly. He knew it would be bad starting a fight over as something as someone ignoring reality. He was a clone first before an angel…but he would rather be addressed as an angel if it meant not having to be reminded that he was the inferior being to Pit.

"So why are you here again?"

"Melpha said that I should come back for a history lesson if I'm interested, but since she's having fun, I don't really have a reason of being here."

Despite saying that, Dark Pit noted that the inquisitor had the same book Melpha was carrying around in her hand. If only he could get it and leave then he would be able to learn the history of the Golden Land on his own time.

"Oh, so you want this book?" She asked. "If the book wasn't mine, I might have loaned it to you. However because this book belongs to the church, I can only read it. I wouldn't want your filthy hands on the book." Dark Pit glared at her again as she opened the book. "Although, this book isn't the same one as the one back home, so there would be no harm done loaning it to you."

"Then why won't you give it to me?"

"I don't trust you."

"But the book isn't the same!"

"It isn't. However…" She smirked. "I think it would be better to read the story to a child like you instead of bestowing this book to you."

"Why would you even bother reading that book if it's different?" Dark Pit asked annoyed. "You're so uptight, that it has to be by the book, but if it's different, why bother?!"

Sigui sighed as she dusted the cover of the book a bit more. "The book may be different, but the lore is near identical to what is back at home minus a few details that do not detach from the story. Therefore, this book can be tolerated if this God is the same one in my world."

Despite her terrible attitude, Dark Pit was willing to sit down in one of the seats of the church as he listened to Sigui tell the Origin story from her realm that also applied to the angels and demons throughout the universe.

" _ **In the beginning, there were three creators of the universes. The Father of the Universe…Adam. The Mother of the Universe…Eve. The Steward of the Universe…Genesis. This Holy Trinity allowed for the many realms across the universe to exist by their grand imagination. While playing around with their magic, they created many beings from the Summoners who would later be handicapped to avoid them overtaking the creators and the Protogenoi to expand the universe.**_

_**Things were not meant to be peaceful once the Golden Land was created. The Golden Land was meant to prevent the creators from interfering with the life they had created and let fate run its course. Unfortunately, the first children under Adam and Eve would soon be born. The first-born child would become the messiah of the universe. Next would be a pair of twins who would bring nothing but pain and suffering to those they despised. One is considered a prison and the other is the personification of the devil. One had blond hair and the other had white hair. Adam had realized that Eve had betrayed him for his best friend. He tried to hide his rage, but as the twins grew up, he wanted the devil removed from his presence. He forced the twins to fight to the death and even though the prison won, he refused to slay his half-brother. A rebellion occurred shortly after with the devil spawn being humiliated by the prison. Adam subdued all Summoners who wanted to remove him from power and cast them to the deep darkness of space…never to see the light again.** _

_**Adam and Genesis would forever be at odds. Genesis had taken the honor away from Adam and lost his son as a result. The third child would bring hope to the pain that the twins have caused. Shortly after the little girl was born, Genesis would not allow Adam to continue to do as he pleased. The outside no longer mattered. Rage and grief consumed his heart as he prepared to take over the Golden Land.** _

_**Eve wanted to atone for her sins. She threw herself in front of her husband when Genesis struck. The messiah witnessed everything and bawled for his mother. Adam in fury tried to murder his best friend. No matter what he did…he could not kill the steward who have served him from the beginning. Eve hated that the trinity between the trio was broken. To make sure no one would suffer, Eve sacrificed her life for the universe. Adam begged her not to give up her life for his foolish mistake. Eve wanted a universe where her children would grow happy and the Golden Land would continue to flourish. Embracing the man who was only a Phantom now, she planted a kiss on his forehead before bonding themselves together for eternity and vanished into light and darkness. Only the statue of Eve's sacrifice remained. Should Eve find the vessel that matches her desire to atone for her crimes if when she will return to fight against the Great Evil she and Adam created if the Great Evil were to escape and enslave someone with great sorrow in his or her heart.** _ _"_

Dark Pit was barely awake by the time Sigui finished reading part one of the Golden Land origin story. There was so much to take in that the black angel hoped that there wouldn't be a pop quiz to what was just told to him. All he knew was that the reason the Eve statue appeared so lewd was because she was bounded by the chains of lust that caused all the suffering in the first place. In other words, the story humans would adopt of Eve eating the apple wouldn't be too far from what really happened…except that story paints Eve in an even more negative light. Dark Pit did wonder what Eve saw in the steward to mate with him despite having a faithful husband like Adam.

"Honestly, your droopiness is showing me that you weren't interested in the start." Sigui stated firmly as she closed the book.

"I am listening!" Dark Pit yelled. "You started rambling at the end. I don't care about the myth of a vessel! I only needed the details of the origin story, but that still doesn't explain why Pitstain was rejected!"

Really, that was all Dark Pit wanted to know. Sigui continued to snarl at the red eyed angel in front of her as she shook her head in annoyance.

"The Holy Poses are the prayers to the Father of the Universe." Sigui began explaining. "He does not discriminate when the poses are performed and will lend his strength to those who understand the importance of the poses. The Mother of the Universe only responds to requests she deems pure. Unlike Father, Mother is very picky about who she wants. Only a few have claimed to have ever heard her voice."

"Her?"

"Most of the vessels are indeed women." Sigui commented. "Pure virgins are on the list of those she will listen to. However…according to legend…most of the vessels she had are dead. It is unfortunate that there hasn't been anyone who has been able to communicate with the Mother of the Universe sense."

"So…Pit…"

"While gender is usually a factor in this, I do not believe he has a pure enough soul by Eve's standards."

"What are the requirements?"

"I do not know." Sigui admitted as she folded her arms. "I am one of the most loyal servants to God…and while I can perform the Holy Poses to near perfection…I am not good enough for Eve either…"

She had finished speaking to Pittoo after this as Sigui turned her attention back to the altar and got on her knees. Opening her mouth, she performed one of the more embarrassing Holy Poses.

"Holy Pose Remorse…"

Dark Pit's mind wasn't as innocent as he would let on. Since he was Pit's dark side, he had some perverted nature in him. The irony was how it wasn't as apparent as Pit who admitted he was a pervert at one point to Palutena. Dark Pit never wanted to admit he was one too…but these Holy Poses were just sex poses to him and the idea of doing these poses for the Father of the Universe was so embarrassing.

Yet, he wanted to follow Sigui's example hoping he would get Eve's attention. His thoughts clouded by naughty ideas prevented him from even doing the pose correctly. He wouldn't open his mouth for one as if he was accepting the offering to Father and he couldn't stop his face from turning completely red. Sigui noticed and groaned.

"You are not taking these Holy Poses seriously." Sigui told him harshly. "You will never get Eve's response if you are not honest or serious about these poses much less Adam who is easy to please in comparison."

Immediately Dark Pit's eyes shot open as he snarled at the older woman. He wanted to protest that he was taking this seriously…but he knew deep down that his prayers were never serious. All he did was complain to Pit whenever he had to go to church and act like a proper angel. Even if the other angels he had met didn't act proper either, none of them had been able to communicate with Eve. Pit had high hopes that perhaps Dark Pit was capable seeing as he was still a young angel learning the ropes.

"If that's a challenge, I'll take it! You want honest? You want serious? I'll give you both!"

* * *

From then on, Dark Pit would head to Smash Church to pray every day after he did enough training to prepare himself for the mini Smash tournament that was around the corner. Yes, he was not guaranteed a spot on the bracket, but he needed to be prepared just in case. Every evening, he would arrive when everyone had left to cite his prayers to Adam and Eve. Sometimes, he would do it the normal way where he would feel less embarrassed, but then would switch to the Holy Poses once he was certain he was alone. At first, he was embarrassed doing them even when alone, but over time…he started to understand better why the Holy Poses in general were the recommended prayers (besides the Father of the Universe being a pervert).

Even if his stretches were slowly becoming nothing but perfection…he still wasn't getting the results he wanted. He specifically wanted to hear this voice reach out for him after all of his hard work, but he was greeted with only his own grunting and the occasional noise outside as a response.

At the very least, the voice inside his head is getting louder, but it still comes off as mumbo-jumbo to the dark angel. Dark Pit still wondered if he was simply schizophrenic instead of actually hearing the voice of a different person entirely.

Palutena stopped Dark Pit one evening after he was finished training. She had caught onto his pattern and wondered if he had learned anything for the past week praying to Adam and Eve. Li didn't want to deal with the green haired Goddess at the moment though as he wanted to continue his praying.

"So Dark Pit, might I ask what has gotten you into praying recently? You were rebelling last week about having to go to church, but now you go willingly and without Pit."

"Tch, what does it look like? I'm capable of having a change of heart." Dark Pit said. It was a half-truth so he hoped that the Goddess of Light would leave him alone. He was sorely disappointed when she noticed the dark angel avert his gaze toward somewhere else.

"That's not an answer."

"I'm going to get the voice to speak to me…if Pit or those nuns can't then surely I can…"

Palutena shook her head disappointed with the answer.

"The voice will not speak to those who make selfish demands." Palutena reminded Li immediately causing him to snarl. "You will only be wasting your time if you are not fully committed."

"Who asked you?!"

There was nothing Palutena could do but watch Dark Pit storm off to catch the bus that the Miis were driving at this time. Normally, the dark angel would have finished early and would have left during the afternoon, but seeing as how the training sessions were getting longer, it was harder for Dark Pit to get out sooner. Palutena worried for the red eyed angel's wellbeing even if he did not believe that she cared for him as much as Pit. She just hoped that Dark Pit wouldn't do something drastic.

* * *

Due to the Mii Brawler Taro's speeding (and was in charge of the bus from nine to five), Dark Pit was able to make it to Smash Church in record time. Taro had sped off leaving the black angel in the dust. Dark Pit noted how dusk was upon the horizon, but he didn't care. He was going to continue praying in the darkness.

He would do things different this time around. Holy Poses were as worthless as the black angel considered them to be, so he resorted to normal praying. Murmuring a few words under his breath, he soon realized he would no longer be able to concentrate if the words of both Sigui and Palutena rang in his ear repeating to him that he was not committed to this praying as much as he thought he was. Growling, Dark Pit let out a string of curse words and stopped.

"…This is pointless." Dark Pit stated out loud as he let out another curse before flopping over on his back. The ceiling was the only thing staring down at him at this point. "Why am I even here if I'm not getting any results?!"

_**What do you truly want out of this?** _

Dark Pit sat up hearing the same voice in his head. He groaned suddenly feeling a migraine coming on. Why was the voice more coherent in the church than it was anywhere else?

 **Do you honestly think you are wasting your time?**  
  
"Of course I am. I want to talk to either the perverted Father or the picky Mother, but I'm not going to get either of them to talk to me." Dark Pit frowned as he realized he was losing it if he was talking to himself. "I'm just a stupid clone of Pitstain. I was never pure to begin with, but they kept hammering it in my head that I am indeed pure. I'm just crazy."

_**Why are you praying then?  
** _

"I'm going to show that stupid inquisitor that despite my appearance, I will get results!" Dark Pit yelled. "If Pit is so pure, then surely I'm capable of having small talk with Adam or Eve!"

… _ **So your original…you want to impress him.**_

That was not what Li said, but it was what he was thinking deep down. He refused to speak hoping the voice would go away if this were his subconscious thought.

 _ **They say being honest to yourself and having positive thinking will get Eve to response.**_  The voice stated as a matter of fact statement.  _ **If selfish thoughts do not govern your mind, then you will surely reach Eve at the very least.**_

Dark Pit wondered why this voice was being precise on what he needed to do to get results. He rolled his eyes hating himself for listening to the voice in his head telling him what to do. Getting back on his knees, he began praying to the bondage statue again. It was difficult for Dark Pit to think positively selfless thoughts seeing as how Dark Pit is the embodiment of selfishness. Independence was the first thing to come to mind and he groaned thinking that he would never get this over with if he at least didn't indulge of the idea of being nice.

First, he imagined the people he sort of cared about. There was Pit of course seeing as how the light angel was the reason he came into existence in the first place. There was Palutena who was probably the closest thing to a mother he'll ever get. There were the royal bodyguards who did not treat him like a clone like the rest of the angel society. There was Arachne and Kaguya who were his bodyguards and were very dear to him despite their odd quirks. And of course…the few friends he made at Smash Brothers Mansion…particularly Lucina in his mind if he had to choose one person.

Now that he got a bunch of people in his mind that he didn't really hate, the next thing that came to mind was what to wish for. So many easy things like these people continuing to live on and have good health and to not die a cruel death came to mind…and then there were specific details Dark Pit had wanted that was borderline selfish but selfless by definition. He wanted Pit to accept his engagement with the Netherworld Prince that he was bound to so the dream of angels and demons forever being allies could become a reality. He wanted Palutena to be more honest with her feelings toward Ganondorf (and so he can have a father figure as well). He wanted the royal bodyguards to one day sit in a circle and share stories about their past and why they are working under the Goddess of Light. These stories would be laughter and tears and bring the angels closer like family.

As for Arachne, Kaguya and Lucina…it was harder. He wanted Arachne to completely give up the road of the assassin (as he had this feeling she would leave without telling him to continue missions) and find a suitable partner for her to mate and have children like someone her age should have already done. Dark Pit desired for Kaguya to get over him and find someone else who would not lead her on. He also prayed that should she participate in the Queen's Blade that she would win thus showing how much she has grown as an individual. Finally Lucina…he just hoped she found a husband that she would be happy with. Dark Pit's cheeks flusters hoping that the husband would be him…but she was out of his league. There was nothing he can do about that but pray for her happiness.

The more positive thoughts Dark Pit had, the more his body glowed a bright light as if the prayers were being answered. The dark angel noticed immediately and opened his eyes (he didn't realize he had them closed to begin with). He gasped seeing a beautiful lady in front of him giving him a stern look but a small smile.

_**Slowly, but surely…you are understanding the words told to you by those who follow the path of light. You are learning what I need from you.** _

Dark Pit wanted to ask what this lady was talking about, but was too much wrapped up in her elegant presence that no words came out of his mouth. Slowly, she reached out to slowly pet the dark angel on the head. It was such an odd gesture, but the dark angel felt so much warmth from her hand. Li felt his body relax to her touch...but the longer she messed with his hair, the more tired he felt. He felt like he was going to nod off at this rate…

At this point of time, Pit had made his way to the church to check up on Dark Pit. Palutena had asked her captain to check up on Dark Pit to see if he was doing okay. Pit worried that Palutena was a little harsh to his younger twin. What he expected was Dark Pit to continue praying like had been doing the past week. He did not expect the Mother of the Universe to be in front of his twin and slowly transferring her power over to the dark angel. The dark angel appeared to be in a trance at this point as he allowed her to do this without much resistance.

"What the…"

Pit was equally mesmerized by her beauty as his replica was. However, the minute he took a step, Eve had noticed the white angel's presence. She was about done anyway with what she needed to do to Pittoo and vanished into thin air. The light emulating from Eve vanished leaving the church as pitch black as the night sky. Because he took in too much energy from the Mother of the Universe, Dark Pit ended up collapsing at the alter of the church.

"PITTOO!"

* * *

Palutena made quick work of warping the angel twins back to the mansion. Pit immediately placed his younger twin on Palutena's bed so the Goddess of Light could examine his body. At the same time, Rosalina had just returned from her space travels and was surprised at the tension in the Goddess room that she shared with Palutena.

Pit explained to Palutena in detail what he saw when he entered the church.

Pit described the person standing over Dark Pit a tall, beautiful woman with long blonde hair, green eyes and a regal white dress that made her already angelic appearance more heavenly. It didn't take a genius to know that this woman was the Mother of the Universe from Pit's description. Heck, Pit could tell just from the aura she gave off.

You would think Palutena would be thrilled that Dark Pit is the one who can make contact with Eve…but this was far from a good thing. The green haired Goddess glanced at the Space Goddess with worry in her eyes. She did not want to say that Dark Pit was a vessel more than a messenger, which had worse implications than just asking her for guidance.

"Lady Palutena, is Pittoo going to be alright?" Pit asked with worry.

"I…don't know." Palutena confessed. "A vessel for the Golden Land is never a good thing. I fear he may not have the capacity to take in her magic."

Pit's eyes widened in horror at Palutena's words. "What?! No! I won't let Pittoo die! I mean…I told him it would be an honor to hear her voice, but if he's going to die…"

"He won't." Rosalina began. "From the way you described it, Eve does not have the strength to completely take over Dark Pit's body. She can only speak through him or trail behind him like an imaginary friend. Was she not already doing this?"

Palutena nodded her head slowly recalling that Dark Pit had complained about hearing a voice in his head.

"Then Dark Pit should be fine unless he allows Eve to completely take control of his body. That should only happen should you die Pit." Rosalina explained.

"Huh? Why me?"

"You and Dark Pit's soul are connected. If you die, he dies. Eve can only take over if you're gone thus allowing Dark Pit to become his own person…but as her new vessel."

"That's…"

Palutena knew Pit was hard to kill, so he would never have to worry about that. However…

"Eve's appearance though worries me." Palutena stated. "If she's here…then that means the Great Evil will soon return."

"W-What? Then that means Pittoo is in danger!" Pit exclaimed. "What do we do? Eve was the one who sealed the Great Evil the first time! I can't let her use Pittoo for…"

Pit's voice trailed off. He refused to finish that train of thought. Instead, he looked over to Rosalina hoping she would have an answer to this situation seeing as she was the Queen of the Cosmos. Instead, she simply spoke the truth.

"We are going to need more than a prayer to stop the Great Evil."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 8889 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I was making a joke to one of the comics that made fun of how many of the characters had a different God or Goddess they worshipped (with Pikachu holding up Arceus) until Palutena walked into the room and shut everyone up. I didn't want religions to be clashing and while it is messed up to have one religion, I feel like the Golden Land is just since they are the center of the universe. It also combines the Queen's Blade religion as a result seeing how vague that universe is.
> 
> 2\. Technically, this is supposed to be the first time Melpha and Sigui are introduced to the audience. Melpha is the kind priestess who is a master of white magic and is more of a defense user than an attacker. Sigui is the inquisitor who relies so much on fire magic to burn her opponents that she's rather scary in combat as a result. Sigui is rather racist toward demons since she sees all of them as heretics while Melpha understands that not all angels are nice and not all demons are cruel. Dark Pit being judged for his appearance early on does explain his later interactions in other stories better when you realize that Sigui does this in almost every single timeline.
> 
> 3\. Pit's inability to hear the Father's voice does stem from his backstory. I have brought up in other stories that Pit was violated by Steel as a child and that not only affects being able to speak to Eve but to Adam as well, and Pit's better about that. Dark Pit has hope because he's still a virgin.
> 
> 4\. So the origin story of the Golden Land story is right here. It's still vague enough to where some things can change due to how Sigui is reading from one book about what had occurred. The only way to truly get what happened is to ask the people who were there. Cone was too young, Cube is dead and there's Prism…who won't talk about his past until Red Moon Galaxy while there will be hints and pieces hinted there. Genesis is indeed the original name of the Great Evil but Pit addresses the Great Evil as Samael. This is because the Great Evil possessed Samael after Eve originally sealed her and Genesis away and then it went into the next sorrowful being that wanted to end everything.
> 
> And it's not apparent, this is pretty much who is supposed to be who...
> 
> Cube = Messiah
> 
> Prism and his twin (will reveal later) = The Prison and the Devil
> 
> Cone = The Little Girl (She doesn't have her witch title yet)
> 
> Kind of funny though that the reason that the twin theme consistent in my stories stems from the fact that the first pair of twins brought nothing but pain and suffering especially when Prism and his twin perform the whole Cain and Abel thing in reverse.


End file.
